Un camino azul y rojo
by charly824
Summary: Una nueva amenaza como nunca antes asola a la isla de Berk, una tan grande que ni siquiera los dragones son suficientes y la ayuda que pudo haberlos salvado jamas llego. Estoico e Hipo toman una decision que no solo afecta a su pueblo, sino a todo un reino.
1. El último aliento

N/A: hola a todos, lectores. Solo quería decirles que este fic está escrito antes de la segunda película de _Como entrenar a tu dragón_ y lo único que tuve para trabajar fueron los dos trailers (ya que no leí los libros). Gracias a estos tengo una idea de que es lo que va a pasa pero obviamente va a ver cosas fuera de lugar, muchas seguramente. En fin, espero que les guste.

/*Capitulo 1: El último aliento*/

"Así que finalmente nos encontramos"

"…"

"Oh vamos, Valka. No me hagas esto si somos viejos amigos. Bien sabes que necesito respuestas ¿No?"

"…"

"Tomare eso como un sí. Comencemos ¿Dónde encontraste el dragón?"

"…"

"Bien, comprendo. No fue lo suficientemente específico. Vamos otra vez"

El hombre caminó hasta la puerta de la celda y tomó una bolsa bastante grande. Volvió hasta donde había estado parado, sacando un gran _objeto_.

"¿Dónde encontrársete ESTE dragón?"

Era una cabeza. La tiro enfrente de la mujer encadenada al piso.

Ella cerro los ojos girando la cabeza para no ver lo que una vez fue su amigo, trabando la mandíbula tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor a hierro en su boca. La ira la invadió _'¿Cómo alguien puede hacer algo como esto a una criatura tan noble?'_ La tristeza y el enojo comenzaron a correr por sus venas_ 'Juro por cada uno de los nueve reinos Asgard que vas a pagar tus crímenes'_

El hombre escucho un gruñido furioso.

"Algo es algo. Es bueno que podamos entendernos. Ehm ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Oh claro ¿de dónde sacaste a esta bestia?"

"¿Cómo conseguiste domarla?"

"¿Dónde está su nido?"

"¿Había alguien más contigo?"

La mujer no contesto ninguna pregunta, solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada que prometía cosas terribles.

"Soldados, esto está llevando demasiado tiempo" "¿Podrían ayudar a esta prisionera a hablar?"

Los dos otros hombres se acercaron a la mujer y comenzaron a golpearla. Cabeza, torso, espalda, piernas, brazos. La lastimaron en todos lados sin dejarla defenderse o moverse. Continuaron con la golpiza hasta que su oficial a cargo les dio la señal de alta.

"Oh Valka. Pobre Valka. Pudiste haber evitado esto si hubieses hablado, no hacía falta todo solo lo suficiente para mantener ocupados a los de más arriba. Lo hubiese hecho por los viejos tiempos" El hombre suspiro y dio una pequeña vuelta en el lugar. Miro de nuevo a su prisionera "JA JA JA JA JA Ja ja ja… " La risa retumbo en las cuatro paredes del calabozo "Realmente me conoces bien, tal como yo a ti. Pasamos mucho juntos, Valka"

El hombre suspiro y continúo "No olvidaste tu entrenamiento como soldado del gran imperio romano a las órdenes del Señor. Los años no te ablandaron, incluso te favorecieron" Sentándose de cuclillas tomó la barbilla de la mujer con su mano para verla mejor "Tan hermosa como siempre"

El hombre se le levantó. Se sacudió la ropa y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera le dijo a sus guardias "Quiero que le den una buena cena" "Incluso Jesús, el hijo de nuestro Señor, recibió eso antes de morir"

Cuando Valka escucho los pasos alejarse, soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Empezó a revisar los golpes y heridas. No eran graves, pero si le iban a dificultar el escape.

Se arrastró hasta la pared para poder sentarse bien. La idea de escapar inmediatamente lleno sus pensamientos _'¿Cómo lo voy a conseguir?'_

* * *

><p>Algunas horas después Valka seguía pensando cómo lograr su fuga, sin demasiado éxito.<p>

Un guardia entró a la habitación. Traía consigo una charola de metal con comida: Una taza con agua limpia, una pieza de carne de res bien cocida (ya cortada), una hogaza de pan y una manzana.

"El sol sale en una hora y media. Es mejor que comas"

El guardia se retiró sin más.

Valka miro nuevamente la comida sintiendo como su mente se quedaba en blanco.

'_La ultima cena'_

* * *

><p>El sol ya asomaba su luz a través de la pequeña ventana de la celda. Valka sabía que su hora se acercaba <em>'¿Cuándo vendrá?'<em>

Finalmente luego de unos minutos un par de guardias entraron. Desprendieron las cadenas del piso y comenzaron a arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta el patio de ejecución.

La comida quedó en su lugar sin ser tocada.

Los guardias la llevaron hasta un gran prado detrás de un cuartel militar. Se podían ver diéntenles secciones: las caballerizas, las pistas de equitación, los campos de tiro, las arenas de práctica para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y demás áreas de interés para que los soldados se entrenasen.

Su destino final llego demasiado pronto: un poste de metal con varios anillos añadidos en la parte superior. Los soldados pasaron sus cadenas por los anillos y comenzaron a tirar de ellas hasta que sus brazos quedaron estirados por encima de su cabeza, con las manos al cielo. Sus piernas, también encadenadas, fueron sujetadas a la base del mástil.

Los guardias se retiraron y frente a ella aparecieron un grupo de arqueros.

El oficial a cargo empezó a hablar

"¡Preparen!"

Ahora si el tiempo se le había acabado. Ya nada se podía hacer más que pensar en las cosas que tuvo que haber hecho, que tuvo que haber cambiado. De todas las cosas que pudo traer a su memoria su más grande pesar era para con su hijo.

"¡Apunte!"

'_Oh Hipo hijo mío, me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado. Espero que puedas encontrar perdón para tu madre. Creí que podría volver a Berk y enseñarte todo lo que se sobre dragones' 'Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre lo hare y que mi espíritu velara por ti desde las estrellas'_

"Disparen"

Las flechas volaren rápidamente cortando el aire con un silbido. Se clavaron en su blanco. La mujer soltó las lágrimas que había estado guardando por sus amigos, sus dragones, su pueblo, Estoico y el hijo que no tuvo oportunidad de ver crecer.

'_Hipo'_ fue el último pensamiento de Valka.

* * *

><p>Lejos, muy lejos del imperio romano un joven de veintidós años se levanta rengueando de su mesa de diseño al escuchar un ruido<p>

'_¿Qué habrá sido?'_ El muchacho se dirige hasta el pie de una estantería cubierta de papeles.

Hipo levanta el casco caído que su padre le dio hace muchos años, justo antes de empezar su entrenamiento para cazar dragones. El mismo caso hecho con la pechera de su madre. _'El metal se partió…'_ El estómago de Hipo dio un vuelco. Algo no andaba bien.

Chimuelo se acercó a su jinete, con una mirada preocupada, buscando su mano con la cabeza para darle un poco de consuelo.

"No pasa nada, amigo. No pasa nada, todo está bien" Hipo intentaba calmarse asi como a su amigo fiel pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad.

Espero les haya gustado y para aquellos que querían ver algunas escenas de acción Elsa/Hipo van a tener que esperar un poco.


	2. La expansión del imperio

Hola a todos lectores, lamento muchísimo la tardanza en este capítulo, de verdad, pero estuve ocupado estas últimas semanas estudiando para rendir una materia en la universidad, que por cierto aprobé, ¡Yihhha! .

En fin, espero que les guste esta nueva parte del fic. Le aviso que va a ser un poco de relleno para darle forma a la historia.

Como entrenar a tu dragón, ni Frozen me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks y Disney, respectiva y obviamente ¬¬ porque si fueran míos ya estaría el tráiler de un crossover ja ja ja.

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 2: La expansión del imperio*/

"Señor" "El Cesar lo manda a llamar. Es un asunto urgente"

"Muy bien soldado"

Ettore se dirigió al salón donde el emperador estaba. A medida que caminaba sus pasos se escuchaban sobre los caminos de piedra. Al girarse para verlo, los pasantes se apartaban de su camino. Este no era un oficial militar cualquiera, era uno de los hombres más temidos por su reputación en el uso de torturas. No por nada era la cabeza de la división de inteligencia, antigua mano derecha del anterior Cesar y actual miembro del concejo mayor.

Al llegar a la entrada los dos guardias apostados con sus lanzas cruzadas, le abrieron el paso.

A unos metros del trono hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Ha llegado mis oídos que usted ha terminado con la vida de una valiosa prisionera y traidora de nuestro régimen" "lo que quiero saber es ¿porque?"

"Ella no iba a hablar"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es. Mi señor, los dos fuimos entrenados juntos, trabajamos juntos cumpliendo varias misiones" "Se de lo que era capaz"

"Comandante Ettore, disculpe mi indiscreción pero ¿su juicio no está nublado?" "Una relación tan cercana con la prisionera tal vez le haya hecho perder el horizonte"

La sangre de Ettore comenzó a hervir de rabia _'Niño estúpido, sin sentido común. No reconocerías el peligro ni aunque te mordiera'_

"Con todo respeto, señor, usted se equivoca. Si la hubiésemos dejado vivir un poco más ella habría escapado desatando un pandemonio sobre nosotros" "No se confunda, si ella habría nacido siendo hombre, ahora mismo estaría al frente de nuestro ejército" haciendo un pausa continuo "Además ya conseguí toda la información que necesitaba de otras fuentes"

"¿Y cuál sería esa información?"

"Los salvajes del norte, los vikingos, están tramando algo" "Aparentemente desarrollaron un nuevo tipo de arma, una especie de _fuego de dragón_"

El emperador lo vio con una expresión confusa y preocupada.

"Usted lo dijo, son salvajes, no son lo suficientemente inteligentes"

"Uno de ellos si lo es" "Es el joven hijo del jefe de una tribu 'pacífica' de estos hombres es un intelectual" "Creó un arma que es capaz de disparar fuego negro a largas distancias y aparentemente nunca falla"

"Supongo que ya tiene una solución para este problema"

"Así es señor" "Planeo atacarlos y exterminarlos, claro luego de obtener los secretos de esta nueva arma" "Lo único que necesito es que me otorgue el mando una flotilla de nuestras embarcaciones. Por la tripulación no se preocupe, ya tengo a los hombres que irán en esta campaña" Ettore continuo para dejar en claro su punto "El momento del ataque será de aquí a seis meses, a las puertas del próximo invierno, debido a la geografía del lugar el clima otoñal será el mejor para realizar el asalto. Obviamente si usted lo desea puedo redactar un informe mucho más detalle"

"Comandante, en lo que concierne a campañas militares, confió en usted tal como mi padre lo hizo" "Las naves que necesite les serán puestas bajo su mando" Hablando con fuerza dijo "Espero buenos resultados en el plazo de un año"

"Así será, Cesar"

"Si eso es todo, puede retirase"

Ettore volvió a inclinar la cabeza, se levantó, dio media vuelta y salió por donde vino, todo mientras imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que el emperador pondría cuando vea una cabeza de un dragón a sus pies _'Pronto, muy pronto'_

* * *

><p><em>6 meses después<em>

Berk es un lugar duro para vivir casi todo el año, nieva nueve meses y graniza los otros tres. Aunque algunos días son mejores que otros, como este. El cielo está bastante despejado solo algunas nubes aquí y allá. El sol estaba en lo alto, por lo que el frio no era un problema, y el mar estaba calmado. El día perfecto para salir a pasear con tu dragón o mejor aún, practicar el nuevo deporte favorito: carreras aéreas.

No hace falta decir lo emocionado que estaba Hipo. Era el primer día libre que tenía en mucho tiempo. Por fin podía relajarse un poco volando sobre la espalda de Chimuelo, con el viento en rostro...

"Tierra llamando a Hipo" "Vamos ¿Estás listo?" Dijo Astrid sacándolo del estupor.

"Claro, claro" Respondió Hipo chequeando el ajuste de su prótesis en la montura.

Hoy no solo él no tenía trabajo, sino que toda la aldea. Este era un festival hecho en memoria de la batalla contra la Muerte Verde y el final de la guerra contra los dragones.

Hace 3 años Estoico le dio inicio, instruyendo que tuviera lugar una vez al año. Esta celebración tiene como eje a sus nuevos aliados, los dragones.

Los eventos toman lugar antes y después del mediodía. Los de la primera parte consisten en presentaciones libres diseñadas por los jinetes para mostrar los talentos de cada dragón, además de concursos de puntería. Los de la tarde se celebran, sin dudas favoritos, las carreras.

Hipo, Astrid, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda esperan agazapados la señal de partida. Un cuerno se guerra rugue gravemente, resonando con fuerza en los oídos de los participantes. Todas las bestias aladas junto con sus jinetes se lanzan a por la línea de meta.

Hipo comienza a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Patán con el resto olvidados atrás.

Esta carrera consiste en dar tres vueltas alrededor de un circuito por toda la isla, este cambia en cada vuelta. Alrededor de la isla se instalaron pilares a los que se le coloca una bandera en la cima para indicar el camino, una vez que los jinetes pasan se cambia de lugar las banderas a otro pilar. Así los competidores tienen que tener mucho más cuidado al volar para no salirse del circuito. Se incluyó esta dificultad extra para tener una competencia justa, entre los dragones naturalmente veloces y los que no.

La primera vuelta es simple, solo consiste en rodear la isla. La segunda es otra historia. En esta oportunidad el recorrido consiste en un zigzag cerrado por el bosque y esquivando formaciones rocosas en los riscos. Para la última vuelta, los dragones tienen que recorrer el borde de la playa, esquivar nuevamente las formaciones rocosas, cruzar los bosques para llegar al pueblo donde tienen que sobreponerse a las trampas ruidosas para desorientarlos. La línea de meta es en la academia, donde la muchedumbre los espera ansiosa para saber si la fortuna les sonríe o no en esta oportunidad. Así es: apuestas. Son el tercer favorito del festival, claro que después del aguamiel.

La ganadora es Astrid, secundada por Hipo, con Brutacio y Brutilda en tercer puesto.

Estoico se acerca a los jinetes, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro moviendo los brazos, listo para abrazar a Hipo. Su hijo se acerca con también para abrazarlo, pero no, él pasa de largo para rodear con los brazos a Astrid. Pareciera como si un oso de color rojizo y verde estuviera atacando la joven. Hipo se quedó atontado rascándose la nuca con una expresión confusa _'Bien ¿de qué me perdí?'_

"HA HA HA" "MUCHAS GRACIAS, ASTRID" "¡GANASTE LA CARRERA!"

"Ehm" "¿de nada Jefe Estoico? y gracias…"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Hipo, flanqueado por Chimuelo.

"Pasó que esta jovencita me hizo ganar ocho yaks. HA HA HA"

La cara de indignación del muchacho no tenía precio.

"¿¡Apostaste contra nosotros!?" dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a su mejor amigo.

"Calma hijo" dijo Estoico moviendo los brazos en negativa "Claro que no aposte contra ti, solo digamos que también invertí en Astrid"

"…"

"En realidad hubiera ganado diez yaks, pero perdí dos en tu apuesta"

"oh que gran consuelo"

"Vamos hijo no te pongas mal, hoy vamos a cenar yak y también los próximos días, eso es un consuelo" "HA HA HA" Estoico golpeo en la espalda a Hipo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

"Odín…"

/*-

"~Hipo, mi buen amigo, esta temporada voy a estar contigo~"

"Claro, claro"

"Es en serio, *hip*" "tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano, mi camarada"

"De hecho somos primos"

"Primos *hip* primos, primos, primos" "Que bonita palabra *hip*"

"Sí, campeón, claro que si"

"je je je"

Hipo intentaba 'razonar' con su primo Patán que obviamente había tomado demasiado. No quería hacer otra cosa más que irse de aquí pero dos razones que no lo dejaban. Uno: le había prometido a su primo que no lo dejaría volver a volar estando ebrio _'Odín, sabe qué una vez es más que sufriente'_. Dos: era muy gracioso molestarlo y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta, aunque si en la mañana recodaba algo eso sí que sería _gracioso_ para Hipo.

"Hey muchachos ¿Cómo la están pasando?" dijo Astrid.

El gran salón estaba repleto hasta el tope. La comida sobre las mesas, los tarros con bebida de un lado para otro y los vikingos disfrutando de un banquete o bailando al compás de la música. El festín indicaba el final de las festividades del día, también el inicio de un nueva temporada de arduo trabajo por lo que todos lo estaban aprovechando al máximo.

"Hipo ¿Por qué una valkiria me está buscando?" preguntó Patán.

"Finalmente –nombre del dragón de patán- se cobró todas juntas" le respondió su primo

"*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* ¡Todavía no puedo morir! ¡Me quedan muchas cosas por matar!" Patán se lanzó sobre Hipo llorando desconsoladamente, gimiendo palabras inentendible.

Astrid se dirigió a su novio. "Demasiado aguamiel otra vez"

"si"

"¿quieres que me encargue?"

"por favor"

La joven tomó a la mole por el hombro haciendo que la mire.

"*Sniff* no *Sniff*me lleves *Sniff*"

"No puedo irme sin llevarme a alguien"

"*Sniff* *Sniff*"

"*Ahhhh* ¿Qué te parece tomar su lugar?" dijo Astrid dirigiéndose a Hipo

"Me parece bien"

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" "GRACIAS HIPO" "Eres el mejor primo de todos. Te quiero mucho"

"Por supuesto Patán, yo también, ehh… te aprecio mucho"

"Vámonos" Ella señalo hacia la puerta.

La pareja se abrió paso a través de la marea cuerpos hasta salir del Gran Salón, tomados de la mano. Afuera los recibió el frio de la noche haciendo que extrañasen el calor del banquete.

Caminaron hasta el borde de un acantilado. Ahí el viento era mucho más fuerte haciéndose sentir con un silbido grave. Los dos se sentaron juntos en la hierba cerca del abismo.

Una corriente de aire glaciar los envolvió fuertemente.

"El invierno se acerca" dijo Hipo mirando al horizonte. Sabía que estos vientos traerían consigo niebla y nevadas.

"Creo que es hora"

"¿Para qué?"

"Quiero comprometerme contigo"

"Entiendo" respondió Hipo sin mirarla _'Creí que tendría más tiempo '_

"¿Entiendo?" "¿ENTIENDO?" "¿es lo único que tienes para decirme? ¿Crees que es fácil para una mujer hacer esto?"

"Lo sé, lo sé" Él suspiro "No estoy listo"

"*Ahhh* Este fue tu último festival antes de ser elegido como jefe, Hipo. Cuando llegue tu cumpleaños serás nuestro líder y vas a necesitar a una esposa. Nadie va a tomarte enserio si no estás casado. El futuro de la aldea estará en peligro sin un sucesor"

"Eso historia ya la conozco"

"Parece que no" "¿Por qué lo estuviste evitando? Y no intentes mentirme"

Hipo pensó su respuesta "Siempre fui un paria, un inútil. Todos creyeron que sería mejor si solo desapareciera. Je, incluso estaban dispuestos a ir a las puertas del infierno que quedarse en la isla conmigo. Todo eso y más; son cosas que dejaron cicatrices en mí, cosas que no puedo olvidar" "pero estos últimos años fueron fantásticos. Aventuras, amigos, tu" "me refiero a lo nuestro" "Pero si me convierto en jefe estoy seguro de que todo es quedara atrás, jamás podré volver a estos días"

Astrid se inclinó sobre el apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro y tomando su mano. La apretó para intentar que siguiera hablando.

"Tengo miedo de como mi vida va a cambiar, tengo miedo de volver a ser 'Hipo el inútil' de nuevo. No sé en qué va a terminar, no lo sé"

"Hipo" "La vida cambia, todo cambia. A veces muy rápido, a veces de a poco, pero estoy segura de que todo se convierte en algo más y tenemos que adaptarnos" "Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Eres el más listo de todos nosotros. TU cambiaste todo nuestro mundo solo hace unos pocos años" Astrid solo lo miro a los ojos, intentando que comprendiera. "Nadie hubiese pensado que era posible vivir de esta manera"

"Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que si podes cambiar todo lo que conoces, estoy más que segura que podes adaptarte a lo que va venir, todos tenemos nuestra fe puesta en ti"

"Gracias, Astrid" le dedico una sonrisa tonta al mejor estilo Hipo. "Creo que puedo seguir adelante"

La expresión de la joven se volvió un poco más triste "¿Lo nuestro o la aldea?"

"Creo que las dos cosas" Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos apreciando las estrellas y la clama de la noche.

"Por cierto, perdón" "Estuve muy ocupado, pero no es excusa para no dedicarnos tiempo. Lo lamento mucho"

"Supongo que todos tienen problemas ¿no?"

"Gracias, de nuevo"

"¿Por qué no volvemos al banquete?"

"Es un buen plan"

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y caminaron de nuevo al gran salón para seguir con los festejos. Ambos de mejor humor, con nueva esperanza puesta en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em>En ese mismo momento, en el mar cerca de Berk.<em>

Hipo estaba en lo correcto, la niebla se acerba desde el océano trayendo consigo algo más que frio y poca visibilidad.

Ettore está en proa de su nave insignia dirigiendo al resto de sus tropas para el asalto. Ansioso de honrar a su padre en la antigua cacería de dragones.

'_Finalmente conoceré a tu hijo Valka' 'Pronto van a estar juntos, te lo prometo'_

Berk y sus habitantes estaban a pocas horas de enfrentar su hora más oscura, con un enemigo implacable.

Seria momento donde tendría que demostrar su habilidad y su valor para sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Así es, en el próximo capítulo será la pelea entre estas dos fuerzas y veremos si los vikingos viven para demostrar su reputación como uno de los guerreros más fieros que el mudo haya visto.<p> 


	3. La llegada de los romanos

Como entrenar a tu dragón, ni Frozen me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks y Disney, respectivamente.

Con las formalidades ya dichas, solo quería decirles que lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, para compensarlo este es más largo que los otros (de hecho es el doble de largo) y tiene varias escenas interesante.

Sin más, vamos a lo que nos importa ;-)

* * *

><p>*Capítulo 3: La llegada de los romanos */

La mañana en la isla de Berk comenzó como cualquier otra. Cada uno de los miembros de la tribu comenzó a hacer sus quehaceres: algunos pescando, otros limpiando, cortando leña, cuidando el ganado. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Hipo por su parte debía enfrentar las clases matutinas de la academia. El día de hoy la lección consistía en anguilas: cuales eran los distintos tipos, como identificarlas, donde se encuentran, _el test de reacción a las anguilas _(examen para identificar a un dragón susceptible a estas alimañas) y por supuesto, porque los dragones tiene aberración por estos animales.

Pero lo primero es lo primero, conseguir la atención de su clase. Una tarea titánica ya que su enemigo no eran más que 25 adolescentes, unos cuantos años menores que él, con demasiadas hormonas en sus sistemas.

'_Vamos, ya enfrentaste a Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán esto no puede ser más difícil'_ pensó Hipo con desánimo. Suspiro y se dirigió a su clase. No importaba que fuera uno de los héroes más importantes de la historia de su isla o el primer entrenador de dragones, había cosas más difíciles que vencer a Alvin o a un Rompehuesos _'Bueno, un Rompehuesos no es tan malo después de todo'_

Hipo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entró a la arena/salón de clases.

"Buenos día clase"

* * *

><p>La mañana de Hipo fue bastante buena, al menos más de lo que había esperado. Empezó consiguiendo que sus alumnos lo escucharan luego de que los amenazara con retirar sus privilegios de vuelo. Cuando les dijo que el tema serían las anguilas, obtuvo un 'EWWW' colectivo. Tras asegurarles que no tendrían que lidiar cara a cara con estos peces, se clamaron.<p>

La lección paso muy rápido, al menos para Hipo. En cuanto a sus estudiantes aparentemente, no. Al final solo unos pocos valientes quedaron despiertos. _'Aparentemente no se pueden suprimir varios siglos de malos hábitos académicos en unas pocos años'_

Luego de dar por finalizado el día se fue al gran salón para almorzar con el resto de la pandilla.

* * *

><p>En el gran salón Hipo tomó un poco de yak, pan, agua y fruta. Se sentó en su banca y esperó que alguno de sus amigos llegase. Con los horarios tan dispares que tenían, era una rareza si todos podían comer juntos de vez en cuando. Usualmente solo dos tres de la pandilla original se reunían a diario.<p>

Mientras comía su almuerzo, Hipo sacó su libreta y comenzó a bosquejar una idea. Empezó haciendo algunas líneas hasta obtener un cuerno de guerra atado a un saco de cuero, en medio de un campo. Sus ideas eran algo confusas al inicio, pero con un poco de paciencia tomarían forma.

De pronto sintió tres cuerpos a su alrededor. Eran Brutacio, Brutilda y Sae. La ultima era un joven tres años menor que Hipo. Ella también era parte de la pandilla, solo que se incluyó más tarde. La muchacha era pequeña y muy delgada, con un cabello color ébano. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y el resto de sus facciones se asemejaban a los de una niña o una adolescente. En resumen parecía mucho menor de lo que en realidad era.

"Hey Hipo"

"Hola Hipo"

"¿Qué tal Hipo?"

"Hola a todos" dijo, moviendo la mano con el lápiz en forma amistosa.

"¿Sabes qué? Tuve esta genial idea acerca de-" comenzó Brutacio

"mi Idea" interrumpió su hermana.

"MI IDEA" contesto de nuevo el hermano

"¡MI IDEA!"

"¡MI IDEA!"

"¡MI IDEA!"

Los dos se pararon para comenzar un riña que no terminaría pronto, salvo que Hipo no los dejo. Se puso en el medio tomando a cada uno por el hombro.

"Vamos, vamos. No hace falta discutir. Si quieren hacerlo, que les pace contarme lo que estaban pensando y luego podemos seguir con esta pelea. Incluso si quieren puedo prestarles el arena de la academia ¿Qué dice?"

Ambos se miraron y silenciosamente acordaron solucionar esto más tarde. Ambos se sentaron para empezar de nuevo.

"Como estaba diciendo, que te parece un arma que pueda lanzar cosas, ¿ehmm? rocas, muy lejos y muy rápido"

"¿No están para eso las catapultas?" respondió el joven con una mirada dudosa.

A lo largo de los años los gemelos demostraron ser más inteligentes de lo que el resto pensaban. Sus ideas eran poco convencionales, o como a Hipo le gustaba decir: ideas 'fuera de la caja'. Algunas eran mejores que otras. Esta, en apariencia, no prometía ser de las más brillantes.

Antes de que Brutacio pudiese seguir explicándose un sonido grave llego hasta donde estaban, dejando a todos en silencio.

" WOOOO" Uno.

"WOOOO" Dos.

"WOOOO" Tres.

Tres, tres veces sonó el cuerno de batalla. Estaban bajo ataque.

Todos salieron del gran salón formando una avalancha humana en busca de sus armas y al mismo tiempo viendo hacia todos lados para encontrar de donde estaban siendo atacados o si estaban en peligro.

Algunos fueron a sus casas para ver a sus seres queridos, otros a encerrar el ganado y la mayoría hacia la armería para tomar su armamento de combate.

Hipo junto con sus amigos se dirigieron hacia la academia repasando mentalmente la ubicación de cada una de las cosas que utilizaban para adiestrar dragones: libros, mapas, herramientas, comida. Cualquier cosa referida a los reptiles alados.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la arena, PataPez junto con algunos estudiantes, ya estaba reuniendo todos los materiales que tenían cerca.

A medida que Hipo apilaba objetos en el centro del reciento, su mente estaba en otro lugar, mejor dicho en otro momento.

Hacía tiempo que con su padre habían establecido un sistema en caso de ataques, luego de la fallida invasión de Alvin a la isla en busca de los dragones. Para evitar que nadie tuviese acceso a la información, se debía reunir todo que pudiese ser de utilidad para un enemigo y guardarlo de manera segura en varios lugares hasta poder traerlo nuevamente a la academia. Pero si la situación se volvía realmente desesperada, debía quemarse todo, excepto por una copia del libro de dragones que tenía PataPez.

Hipo no podía dejar de pensar en la peor situación posible, sentía como las cosas no estaban bien. Su estómago no dejaba de dar vueltas. Algo le decía que esto iba a terminar muy mal.

'_Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado paranoico, no sería la primera vez'_

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente PataPez le dijo:

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Hipo" intentando calmarlo.

Él sabía que solo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ayudarlo, pero ahora eso no era suficiente.

A medida que seguían buscando y recolectando instrumentos, podían escuchar los sonidos de la batalla: los gritos de batalla por parte de sus camaradas, el choque del metal contra metal, el crepitar de la madera quemándose, los estruendos de los proyectiles lanzados con catapultas hacia las casas de la aldea, el aullido de los diferentes dragones.

Por lo que parecía, la pelea se estaba extendiendo, las dos fuerzas seguían combatiendo sin dejar saber quién saldría victorioso, lo que ponía más nervioso al joven jinete.

'_No debería tardar tanto. Es nuestra isla, la conocemos de punta a punta. Además, tenemos a los dragones, cualquiera sería más que estúpido de enfrentarlos. La ventaja es nuestra'_

Hipo podía escuchar en el fondo de su mente un murmullo, nada más. Cuando se concentraba en algo, él se alejaba de la realidad, gracias a esto fue capaz de crear muchos de sus artilugios y también de perder más de una cena. _'La genialidad tiene un precio'._

Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes hasta aclarase.

"… todo!"

"¡hay que …"

Él levanto su cabeza. Vio que Astrid venia corriendo, junto a Patán. Ambos traían la ropa sucia, desaliñada y rasgada, aún más de lo habitual para un vikingo. Algunas partes pacían estar quemadas y otras con una sustancia viscosa de color rojo oscuro. Su mente parecía aletargada hasta que se resignó a escuchar las malas noticias.

"¡hay que quemarlo todo!"

"¡YA! ¡Tenemos que prender fuego todo, Hipo!"

Pudo ver en su rostro la desesperación, algo que no era habitual en ella. Al mirar a los costados todos tenían una expresión en blanco, al igual que él estaban intentado aceptar o entender lo que estaba pasando. _'¿Cómo llegamos a esto?'_ era la pregunta que atormentaba a todos en ese instante.

Por último, Hipo, giro hacia a su mejor amigo, Chimuelo. El dragón lo miro con esos grandes ojos verdes, haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado, que no lo dejaría solo ahora ni nunca. _'Gracias, amigo. Creo que no podría hacer esto sin ti'_. Ambos asintieron.

El muchacho tomó un pedernal de entre medio de sus pieles. Encendió la pira sin pensarlo dos veces, no podría hacerlo si se detenía ahora.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo como todo comenzaba a arder. A medida que el fuego cobraba fuerza, miro de una en una cada cosa, pensando cómo habían llegado hasta la academia. Se tomó este tiempo para sentir la nostalgia del recuerdo.

El tiempo se acabó.

"Astrid ¿Dónde están peleando?"

"Están en el límite del bosque, cerca de la playa"

El muchacho decidió cuál sería el plan.

"Necesito que traigas a la gran patriarca al pueblo y avises a cualquiera que sepa algo de sanación que se preparen" dirigiéndose al resto continuo "Nosotros, los jinetes, vamos a intentar distraer a los invasores, mientras el resto se lleva a los heridos"

Si mediar más palabras se subió encima de Chimuelo, pero antes de irse le habló a Patán.

"Quiero que vallas al frente. Guíanos"

Todos subieron a los dragones, listos para pelear.

* * *

><p>Antes de llegar a la playa, descendieron para dejar a los que recuperarían a los soldados lastimados.<p>

Otra vez en el cielo, los dragones comenzaron a sobrevolar la zona del combate, que ahora estaba en calma. La batalla concluyó hacia poco.

La vista área permitía captar todo el horror de lo ocurrido. Había iniciado en la playa, donde las embarcaciones enemigas habían atracado, extendiéndose hasta el bosque. Los cuerpos aliados y enemigo yacían en el piso. Hipo conto rápidamente las bajas de ambos bandos. Los vikingos habían perdido.

Chimuelo escucho ruido más en lo profundo de la espesura, se lo hizo saber a su jinete con un gruñido.

Al acercarse vieron movimiento. Los sobrevivientes se habían replegado al interior de la arbolada, ahora estaban corriendo por sus vidas. Hipo siguió a la dirección de la que huían, de ahí venia todo el ruido. Al acercase llegaron a un claro donde encontraron a un hombre, una mole de músculos y pieles batiendo su martillo, peleando contra un grupo de soldados. El hombre estaba claramente lastimado, varias flechas clavadas en su cuerpo lo demostraban, y cansado, pero aun así seguía de pie dando pelea. Varios enemigos a sus pies estaban caídos, estaba claro que vendería su piel muy cara. Estoico, El Vasto, jefe de la tribu Hooligan. Uno de los mejores vikingos que el mundo haya visto. Cuentan que cuando era niño pudo romper una roca con su cabeza. También fue el vikingo más joven en entrar al entrenamiento para matar dragones y el ganador de su generación para darle fin a la vida de unas de estas bestias. Ya cuando llego a su adultez, se ganó su puesto como jefe al probar su valía una y otra vez tanto en los asaltos de los dragones, así como en competencias con otras aldeas vikingas vecinas, en especial con los Ladrones del Pantano.

Todos los jinetes descendieron disparando llamaradas hacia los soldados, haciéndolos huir. Cuando tocaron suelo, corrieron hacia su jefe, que seguía en el mismo lugar en el que estaba desde que lo habían avistado. Al acercarse pudieron ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Tenía más flechas en su cuerpo de las que supusieron, además de muchos cortes y golpes por todos lados. Era impresionante que haya peleado en ese estado, de hecho era increíble que estuviese de pie.

En ese momento comenzó a moverse, pero en realidad no podía, solo estaba cayendo. Sus piernas cedieron ante el peso del hombre.

'_OH NO'_ Pensó Hipo. Pero antes de que diese un paso, PataPez y Patán se le adelantaron. Los dos vikingos tomaron a su jefe por los brazos, uno de cada lado, soportándolo con mucho esfuerzo.

Estoico comenzó a hablar de manera entrecortada.

"Ellos son más…" "Ellos son mejores" "Saben de los dragones, saben cómo matarlos"

La sangre de Hipo se helo. _'…'_ su mente estaba en blanco.

"Tenemos que llevar al pueblo" PataPez como siempre la voz de la razón.

"Vamos" Respondió Hipo.

Entre todos ayudaron a mover a su jefe. Prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta Chimuelo para poder subirlo. Mientras se intentaban moverlo todos se dieron cuento como Estoico ya no hablaba, sino que sus palabras se habían convertido en susurros incomprensibles.

Cuando pudieron asegurarlo levantaron vuelo enfilando hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>El grupo de a pie al ver lo mismo que el grupo del Hipo volvieron a la tribu, acompañados por los pocos que pudieron escapar al ataque inicial. Gracias a eso pudieron obtener un poco de información de su enemigo.<p>

Eran tropas romanas, sumamente entrenadas para combatir a los guerreros escandinavos. Tenían una buena cantidad de naves que aparentemente rondaba el número de 15, por lo que los sobrevivientes pudieron contar. Cada nave era de un tamaño mediano, así que la cantidad de soldados era considerable. Otra cosa que descubrieron, era que los romanos no estaban tomando prisioneros, por eso la baja cantidad de heridos. Pero lo peor de todo era que podían matar dragones.

"¿Cómo que pueden matar dragones?" Increpo Hipo, con una octava de tono más arriba de lo que hubiese querido.

Un joven corpulento, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que él, respondió lo mejor que pudo "Sus arcos tiene un alcance impresionante, sus escudos pueden resistir el fuego, al menos 3 disparos. Pero lo más importante son las naves. Algunas tiene una especie de arco gigantesco que lanza flechas con redes, es como…" El hombre estaba buscando las palabras correctas. Tomando aire profundamente dijo "Los están cazando. Los derriban y luego los matan sin piedad"

'_Tal como nosotros' _no pudo evitar pensarlo.

Hipo siguió haciendo algunas preguntas más, hasta que fue llamado por una mujer de mediana edad. Se alejaron algunos pasos del resto de sus amigos.

"La gran patriarca necesita hablar contigo, ahora" El tono de su voz era serio y severo, no dejaba lugar a replica.

La mujer señalo una cabaña, la misma donde había dejado a su padre para que los sanasen.

Luego de hablar con el joven, se volvió hacia el resto de los jinetes.

"Él los va necesitar más que nunca. Por favor acompáñenlo" La mujer practicante estaba suplicando. Astrid fue la primera en moverse, los demás la siguieron.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la cabaña inmediatamente vio la anciana esperándolo. Más lejos estaba una chimenea con fuego en ella y cerca de la misma había una gran masa de pieles, no hacía falta un genio para saber que era Estoico.<p>

La gran patriarca le señalo para que se inclinase. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la mujer, ella comenzó a hablar.

"Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, él siempre fue así. Desde el día en que nació estuvo destinado a ser un gran vikingo. Pude verlo al tenerlo entre mis brazos hace tantos años, cuando llego a este mundo"

Hipo solo pudo asentir. Sabía que esta no era una charla para decirle lo grandioso que su padre era, pero tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera eso, cualquier cosa era mejor.

"Cumplió su destino. Se convirtió en un gran guerreo, honroso y valiente que nos defendió en nuestras horas más oscuras. Nos hizo seguir adelante" la patriarca hizo una pausa "El siempre antepuso a su pueblo y sobre todo a ti, Hipo, por encima de cualquier cosa. Las decisiones que tomó para mantenernos a salvo fueron difíciles. Tal vez no hayan sido las mejores, pero salimos adelante"

Con una mirada aprensiva continuó.

"Hice lo mejor que pude, pero las heridas que tiene son demasiado graves. Lo lamento" Ella suspiro intentando aliviar el dolor de su viejo corazón "Creo que deberías hablar con él"

Hipo quedo completamente petrificado, su mente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se _reusaba_ a creer que esto estuviese pasando _'No…' 'Esto no puede pasar. Él no puede irse'_

Al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo Hipo avanzó hacia él en un trance. Sentía prácticamente que flotaba. Estaba adormecido.

Se agacho a su lado y vio la ropa color rojo oscuro _'Sangre…'_

"Hipo" Dijo suavemente Estoico "Estoy aquí papá, solo…" un nudo se apareció en la garganta de Hipo, no podía hablar. Podía sentir como las lágrimas estaban por salir _'Nunca pensé que Estoico, el vasto, pudiera morir. Él es estoico…'_.

"Hijo mío" Estoico alzo su mano para que él la tome "Siempre fuiste distinto, siempre fuiste especial" "Creí que los dioses me estaban castigando por alguna cosa que hice. Estaba equivocado. Tú no eras, ni nunca serás un castigo. Yo estaba equivocado, solo hubiese querido darme cuenta antes, en vez de perder tanto tiempo. Lo lamento, por todo" Estoico sentía como su tiempo se agotaba _'Solo un poco más'_ "estoy orgulloso de quien eres, del hombre que veo ante mi" Un escalofrió recorrió al joven "Alcanzaste muchas metas en tu corta vida. Domaste dragones, nos enseñaste a ver el mundo con otros ojos, a vivir de otra manera, una manera mejor" Otro escalofrió recorrió su espalda "Superaste demasiadas adversidades, para convertirte en un hombre del que no podría pedir más, pero debo hacerlo" Un espasmo más fuerte que los anteriores atravesó su cuerpo "Quiero que sigas adelante" su conciencia estaba cediendo "Guía a nuestra tribu" Estoico comenzó a perder la fuerza de su agarre. "Estoy… yo te quie…" Jamás llego a terminar.

La mirada de su padre perdió todo brillo, pero siguió fija en él. Era una amarga y aterradora muestra del destino que todos compartimos. _'Al menos estarás en el Valhalla, de eso estoy seguro'_. Muy dentro de sí sabía que el hombre estaría contento bebiendo aguamiel y peleando con sus antepasados, una reunión familiar al mejor estilo escandinavo. Hipo cerró los ojos de su padre para que pueda descansar.

Quizá el estaría con sus seres queridos, pero él jamás lo volvería a ver.

Un último escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hipo, rompiendo algo dentro de él. Como una cuerda que fue tensada demasiado.

Hipo se levantó mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos despedían un fuego agreste que arrasarían lo que se pusiese delante "Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" Todos los demás se preguntaban lo mismo. Astrid fue la primera en responder, alzando su voz "Atacar, por supuesto. Ellos comenzaron, ellos mataran a nuestra gente, ellos mataron a nuestro jefe. Así que nosotros les haremos lo mismo ¡Pelearemos hasta el último de nosotros!"

Los demás lo aprobaron, asintiendo con seguridad. Hipo estaba por dar la orden de prepararse para el combate.

Pero PataPez no estaba convencido, así que junto todo el coraje que pudo para hablar. Esta vez no seguiría la corriente

"No es una buena idea" comenzó. Muchas cabezas se giraron, algunas asombradas y otras enfurecidas, al verlo hablar.

"Tienes miedo de morir" dijo Astrid con veneno en su voz.

"No es eso, es solo que…"

"¡QUE! ¡¿QUE ES QUE?!" Astrid lo interrumpió violentamente.

"Astrid, déjalo hablar" "Continua" dijo Hipo en una voz sin emoción y una mirada que podía acobardar al más valiente.

Tomando aire nuevamente siguió "Por lo que pude observar no superan en número. Están mejor organizados y saben cómo pelear tanto dragones como vikingos" "No creo que salgamos de esta a la vieja usanza" "Tenemos que irnos" Con resignación hizo énfasis en su idea "Tenemos que huir"

El silencio del ambiente se volvió tan pesado como una montaña.

"¿Huir? ¿Esa es tu gran idea?" "¡Somos vikingos! Nosotros no huimos, nosotros peleamos" dijo Astrid.

Con una voz temblorosa PataPez le respondió "Si nos quedamos a luchar, todos vamos a caer. El sacrifico de los que ya murieron seria en vano" giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Estoico. Todos comprendieron lo que el muchacho intentaba decirles.

Hipo tenía que decidir. Dentro de él desarrollaba una pelea milenaria: Luchar o huir. Una parte de él quería cargar con todo lo que tenían y arrasar con los invasores, pelando con lo mejor que tuviesen. La otra parte sabía que PataPez tenía razón, este era un asalto perdido donde lo único que se podía hacer era salvar lo más que se pudiese.

Había entrenado con su padre para ser el próximo jefe de la aldea, ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que esta podría ser su primera orden. Quizá nadie los dejase ser jefe después de esto.

"Tenemos que irnos"

A pesar de la ira que sentía que esta era la decisión correcta.

Salió de la cabaña con un paso firme y veloz. Flanqueado por su pandilla se dirigió a todos los que estaban en el centro del pueblo. Con una voz fuerte comenzó a hablar.

"El jefe Estoico ya no está entre nosotros" Hipo trabo su mandíbula y cerro sus ojos con pura frustración, era lo único que podía permitirse ahora. Los murmullos se esparcieron entre los presentes.

"Yo como su hijo, lamento su partida así como la de todos los amigos que perdimos hoy, tal como ustedes, pero ahora no es el momento para lamentar a nuestros muertos"

Hipo tomo aire para continuar

"He visto lo que nuestros enemigo pueden hacer y nosotros no somos rivales para ellos en estos momentos. Debemos abandonar la isla"

El silencio se esparció como el fuego en un bosque seco. Una fuerza invisible y apabullante los envolvió.

"Sé que no es el plan vikingo por excelencia-"

"¡NO SOMOS COBARDES!"

La muchedumbre exploto en un abucheo colectivo. No se podan distinguir las voces unas de otras, pero el mensaje era claro: ellos irían sin pelear.

Hipo miro como todos le gritaban sin parar, en un vano intento de hacer cambiarlo de opinión. La multitud empezaba a desesperarse. Se podían oír algunos quejidos y sollozos.

Él joven sintió un ligero toque en su pierna buena. Era Chimuelo. Cruzaron una mirada, solo eso hacía falta para entenderse.

El dragón tomo una posición amenazadora. Abrió sus alas para parecer más intimidante, frunció el ceño mostrado una boca llena de dientes afilados. Comenzó a gruñir fuertemente en un tono agresivo a la masa de personas que de a poco fueron abriéndolo paso. Cuando llego al centro dio un fuerte grito acompañado de un disparo de plasma al suelo, causando un gran estruendo y miedo entre los presente. El silencio volvió.

Hipo habló de nuevo.

"Yo también quero venganza. Quiero ver sufrir a todos los romanos, por los que nos hicieron hoy, quiero que sientan lo mismo que nuestros amigos cuando dieron su ultimo respiro. Si vamos a enfrentaros ahora estoy seguro de que mataremos a muchos, pero a cambio de la vida de todos nosotros" "Si hacemos eso dejaremos de existir completamente, solo seremos un revés en la conquista de este imperio que nos está atacando. Nuestras costumbres, nuestro estilo de vida quedara en el pasado y por sobre todas las cosas, las memorias de los que nos precedidos. Ellos habrán muerto por nada" "Piensen en que les vamos a decir cuando nos encontremos con ellos en el Valhalla. Yo no podría mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que deje morir a nuestro pueblo"

La multitud está concentrada, expectante de los próximo que diría, Hipo sabía que tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Ahora podría convencerlos o se volverían contra él.

"No quiero que se equivoque. No pienso dejarlos vivir con los crimines que cometieron, solo que hoy no será el día en que paguen sus deudas" Hipo suspiro. Levantando aún más su voz siguió "¡Les prometo que vengaremos hasta el últimos de nuestros compañeros!" "¡Juro antes todos ustedes, los dioses y los nueve reinos que un día haremos que se arrepientan de haber pisado este suelo!"

"¡GGRAAAHHH!"

"¡GGRAAAHHH!" El resto se unió al muchacho en un grito que llevaba la promesa de revancha.

Hipo calmo a todos y comenzó a dar órdenes "Todos los que sepan pelear y que puedan montar un dragón, síganme a los riscos, vamos a ganar tiempo para el escape" "El resto junten todo lo que puedan y vallase a los muelles" "¡YA!" la masa de gente salió corriendo a hacer lo que su nevó 'líder' les dijo.

Hipo señalo a sus amigos aparte para darles más instrucciones. "Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda. Conmigo, van a ayudarme a liderar el ataque" Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"PataPez quiero que te encargues de la retirada, llévalos a un lugar seguro"

"Si, Hipo"

Finalmente se dirigió a Astrid que le había estado lanzando puñales con la mirada "Astrid vas a ir con PataPez a dirigir un contraataque en caso que intenten algo cuando escapen" "Vamos"

Todos empezaron a irse, la muchacha joven y rubia. Tomó a Hipo por el brazo con fuerza.  
>"Yo debería estar al frente también, ya es muy malo que nos ordenes retirarnos, pero esto es demasiado"<p>

Astrid estaba muy enojada, más de lo que él nunca había visto, pero se mantuvo firme. Había algo que le decía que era mejor mantenerla lejos de la línea de fuego. Quizá era porque estaba asustado de que algo le pasara _'¿a quién engaño? Va a hacer algo muy estúpido si la dejo ir. Nos va a matar a todos' _

Hipo recordó algo que su padre le dijo _'Hipo. Siempre hazle caso a tu instinto, para algo esta'_

"Suéltame"

Los dos se cruzaron en una lucha silenciosa de voluntades. Por unos instantes ninguno aparto su atención del otro.

"Ahora" Ordeno Hipo. Astrid escupió al piso, se dio vuelta siguiendo el mismo camino que PataPez.

El muchacho tomó el camino contrario. Entró nuevamente a la cabaña donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre, Su rostro ya cubierto. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su lado. Se inclinó, ayudaría en algún momento. Dándole una última mirada a lo que fue su padre se dirigió a la batalla. _'Lamento no darte un funeral adecuado' 'Adiós y te quiero mucho, papá '_

* * *

><p>Hipo aterrizó en una extensión de pasto, ya lejos de del bosque, cerca de los riscos. En suelo se encontró con el resto de los jinetes.<p>

Brutacio preguntó "¿Están listos?"

"Los demás están listos para atacar cuando nosotros avancemos"

Hipo avanzo hacia el borde del risco, ya encima de Chimuelo, se dio vuelta hacia el resto de los jinetes.

"Recuerden el plan, atacamos rápido y nos elevemos hasta ocultarnos en las nubes. Un golpe y desaparecemos. Nosotros somos la distracción para que los que están abajo puedan hacer una oportunidad. No olviden que lo que queremos es conseguir tiempo para que nuestras naves se alejen lo más posible"

Él Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, esta vez su mirada mostraba más determinación de la que había sentido jamás.

"¡Vamos!"

Chimuelo se elevó e inmediatamente se dejó caer volando en paralélelo a la pared rocos cobrando velocidad.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la playa donde estaban las embarcaciones enemigas.

* * *

><p>Ejecutaron el plan tal como la habían previsto, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como quisiesen.<p>

Los romanos eran superiores. Desde el cielo Hipo podía vislumbrar los patrones de ataque, eran elaborados y dinámicos, se adaptaban a lo que ellos hiciesen. Parecía que tuviesen ya tuviese diseñado un contraataque para cualquier situación. Los vikingos estaban cayendo, y rápido.

El joven jinete del Furia Nocturna seguía haciendo lo suyo con los otros 24 jinetes, ataques rápidos y certeros. Pero eso tenía menos efecto de lo pensado.

Para empezar, de todos los que estaban en el aire, tal vez diez tenían el nivel necesario para pelear adecuadamente, el resto intentaba dar lo mejor de sí aunque no fuese sufriente. Segundo, las embarcaciones romanas estaban fuertemente equipadas para repeler ataques de dragón. Las naves parecían quemarse más lento de lo esperado dándole tiempo a la tripulación para apagar el fuego antes de que se propagase. Sus armas anti aéreas surtían resultados. Los dragones tenían que evitar las redes, dejando un margen muy estrecho para disparar.

'_PataPez tenía razón, nadie habría sobrevivido'_

Hipo se lanzó de nuevo en picada hacia una nave, esquivando las redes que volaban hacia ellos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando estuvo cerca, Chimuelo dio un coletazo certero, tirando al mar a cuatro personas. La bestia toco el borde de la nave, elevándose a tiempo para evitar los flechazos provenientes de una embarcación vecina.

Luego de esa arremetida favorable, lo intento dos veces más, pero sin éxito.

Los romanos se habían dado cuenta de su treta y estaba aprendiendo de lo que veían. A grandes rasgos descifraron su estilo de ataque. _'Son muy listos. Aprenden sobre la marcha. Entonces también…'_ Desesperado por una idea horrible, Hipo miro hacia la tierra para ver que sus sospechas se confirmaban. Los habían estado estudiándolos desde el principio. Las tropas vikingas estaban siendo aplastadas ahora, al igual que él. _'Tenemos que retirarnos'_

Dio la señal de repliegue: Un disparo de plasma en dirección del pueblo.

Pronto los demás dragones restantes empezaron a lanzar fuego sobre los enemigos dejando una chance de escape para los soldados en tierra. _'Son menos de un tercio y pocos jinetes'_

Los invasores habían causado más bajas de lo que creía. Los jinetes estaban diezmados al igual que los dragones sin compañero que estaban ayudado.

Pronto el suelo estaba cubierto en llamas infernales, una cortina estupenda para que los reptiles descendieran, recogiendo cada uno a los vikingos en tierra, llevándolos a los muelles.

* * *

><p>Las naves apostadas para los sobrevivientes se llenaron rápidamente. Pronto las naves partieron, flanqueadas por dragones solitarios y aquellos con jinetes.<p>

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban en la popa de su barco, mirando a la isla que una vez fue su hogar. Ahora todo había terminado, ahora podía dejar que las lágrimas saliesen y se fundan con el mar.

'_Algún día volveremos, lo prometo'_

Finalmente las naves fueron engullidas por la neblina donde ya nadie los seguiría.

* * *

><p>Solo quería decirles que no estoy muy contento con este capítulo, me tomo mucho más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Una y otra vez lo escribí y no quedaba como yo quería, en fin, después de verlo y reverlo decidí dejarlo así. El próximo será mejor, les aseguro que va a ser más corto, pero va a salir más pronto. Les adelanto que en la próxima entrega Elsa e Hipo se van a encontrar de una vez y por todas.<p>

¡HA! Ya me estaba olvidando, les deseo felices pascuas a todos . Aclaración: en este momento en que subo el capítulo es el Sábado Santo de 2014, solo digo.


	4. La reina Elsa

Como entrenar a tu dragón, ni Frozen me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks y Disney, respectivamente.

Sepan disculpar los errores de ortografía, pero quería terminar el capítulo y postearlo.

* * *

><p>*Capítulo 4: La reina Elsa*/

_En algún lugar del mar_

Al cabo de un par de horas, dos naves solitarias se acercaron a la costa de una isla pequeña. Era el punto de encuentro de emergencia que todos los vikingos de Berk conocían. Era una de las primeras cosas que se enseñaban, incluso antes de cómo manejar un hacha.

La retirada no había sido tan exitosa como Hipo hubiese deseado.

Al llegar a tierra firme, hablar con PataPez y observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que las vidas perdidas fueron demasiadas. Durante el ataque inicial y la retirada los romanos habían matado a más de la mitad de la población, dejándolos reducidos a un poco más de una centena.

Al combatir por más de trescientos años contra los dragones, todos los habitantes sabían cómo pelear, era algo natural. Sin embargo durante este asalto los guerreros más calificados fueron completamente diezmados.

En cuanto a los dragones, la mayoría de ellos se escaparon a excepción de los que tenían un jinete o estaban al cuidado de alguna familia. Estaba feliz que muchos se hallan salvado, pero triste por todos los que habían sacrificado su vida por los que hasta hace unos años los cazaban de la misma manera que los invasores. _'Y ahora solo somos once. ONCE. De los más 30 de jinetes y 20 dragones libres'_ pensó el joven jefe.

A pesar de todo tenían que seguir adelante, saldrían adelante. Su padre confió en él y por nada lo decepcionaría esta vez _'Es una promesa de por vida, papá'_

* * *

><p>Luego de descansar un poco, todos comenzaron a juntar las pocas pertenecías que tenían. También recogieron de todo lo que la isla pudiese ofrecer. Una vez que tenían todo prepararon, zarparon hacia una nueva tierra lejos del dominio del imperio pontificio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro días después. Cerca de la Montaña Norte<em>

Anna estaba de mal humor _'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? La única vez que podemos ir a visitar el Valle de las Rocas Vivas se tiene que desatar un tormenta de nieve'_ Anna suspiró _'Tenia de ganas de ver a Bulda y al resto. Qué gran ayuda es tener una hermana que controle el clima. Mphh' _debatiéndose consigo misma siguió sin darse cuenta que se estaba alejando del camino _'Bueno, no el clima exactamente, la nieve o el hielo. En fin pudo al menos demorar un poco esta ventisca o por lo menos avisarme'_

"ANNA, ANNA" "¡ANNNAAAA!" Kristoff gritaba furioso buscando a su esposa.

Al escuchar su voz, vio a su alrededor, buscando el farol que siempre llevaba consigo en las tormentas. Cuando lo vio le respondió "¡Por aquí!" al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio una silueta que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

La curiosidad la dominó. Después de todo, lo más probables es que fuese algún troll que haya querido venir a despedirlos, o algo parecido _'Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?'_

La joven se acercó hasta el tronco del árbol, lentamente. Detrás del pino se asomó una cabeza, la de un niño. El pequeño estaba aferrado a la planta como si su vida fuera en ello, solo mostraba la mitad de su rostro.

Anna tenía una debilidad con los niños. Siempre se le dio bien tratar con los más chicos; Kristoff decía que era porque ella tenía el alma de una niña. Cada vez que podía jugaba con los más pequeños en los jardines del castillo.

Inmediatamente noto que algo no estaba bien con este niño en particular. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin la energía apabullante que deberían tener. Las ojeras que tenía le decían que hace bastante que no dormía adecuadamente. Sus labios estaban morados del frio y su piel era la de un fantasma, estaba demasiado pálida.

Parecía que una mano invisible apretaba su corazón. Lo que tenía adelante era una visión que le partía el alma de tristeza. _'Oh Dios santo ¿Qué le pasó…?'_

La muchacha vio que estaba aterrorizado. Ella sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo desenvolvió. Adentro había una barra de chocolate, la estaba guardando para cuando llegase al castillo pero en vista de las necesidades tendría que decirle adiós a su pequeño trozo de ambrosia.

Cuidadosamente rompió una esquina y se la comió, asegurándole al pequeño que no le haría daño. Luego expendio su mano con el chocolate en ella para que se acercara a tomarlo.

El niño salió de detrás de su refugio y con un paso dubitativo llegó hasta el bocado de comida. Rápidamente lo tomo, lo partió en dos, comió una mitad guardando la otra; todo antes de que Anna pudiese retraer su brazo.

'_¿Hace cuánto que no tiene una cena apropiada?'_ Pensó la princesa.

"Mi nombre es Anna" dijo señalándose a sí misma "¿y el tuyo?"

El niño la miro inseguro, pero respondió "Yo soy Halvard"

"Es un gusto conocerte Halvard" Ella extendió su mano para que la estrechara.

Halvard de a poco extendió su brazo hasta que su pequeña mano que envuelta en la de Anna.

'_¡Lo tengo!'_ La joven consiguió agarrarlo, ahora no podía perderlo.

"Tengo más chocolate" Dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro envoltorio de su vestido. El niño lo acepto inmediatamente esta vez. Anna aprovecho para acercarlo más hasta tenerlo abrazado.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" La princesa intento calmarlo dándole la sonrisa más dulce que pudo. Halvard estaba tranquilo mientras comía el dulce.

"Anna" La muchacha se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

Kristoff había visto lo que ocurrió entre los dos y estaba perdido. Por primera vez estaba completamente desorientado, no tenía idea de que hacer.

Ambos cursaron miradas inciertas, que finalmente cayeron sobre el pequeño que ella tenía en sus brazos. El niño tensó su cuerpo ante la presencia de otro extraño más.

"No tengas miedo. Él es Kristoff, mi esposo"

"Kristoff, este es Halvard"

"Hola Halvard, es un gusto conocerte" el hombre le dio una sonrisa amigable, aunque nada parecida a la de Anna.

El silencio cayo entre los tres. No sabían que iría a ocurrir, pero necesitaban conocer la historia de Halvard.

"Hal ¿Puedo decirte Hal?"

"Si" respondió el niño.

"Hal ¿Podrías contarnos lo que paso? Así vamos a poder ayudarte"

Halvard todavía no estaba seguro si debía contarles todo, aunque parecían buenas personas. Se decidió a contarles lo más importante, dejando algunas cosas de lado.

"Está bien" Dijo suavemente. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó con su historia.

* * *

><p>Hacía casi un día que habían arribado a tierra firme, la primera que estaba lejos del alcance de sus persecutores. Sin embargo la situación empeoraba.<p>

La comida era el primer problema. Las pocas provisiones que pudieron sacar se Berk y las que habían juntado en la isla antes de salir a navegar, se habían acabado a la mañana.

El segundo problema era el clima. A pesar de estar más al sur el tiempo era inmisericorde, una tormenta de nieve se desato hacia algunas horas y no daba señales de terminar pronto. Parecía que el invierno se estaba adelantado.

'_Njörth, te he pedido por buena fortuna en este viaje, pero parece que mis plegarias jamás te llegaron'_

Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo ocurrido, el destino decidió poner el último clavo en su ataúd. Uno de los niños estaba perdido. Hacia unos minutos, su hermano lo había perdido de vista. Él seguía repitiendo que solo fue un momento, solo un instante. En realidad, eso es todo lo que necesitó la tormenta.

Sin embargo Hipo se reusaba a perder a nadie más, todavía tenía una última esperanza, un pequeño terror. El diminuto dragón era la mascota del niño y este conocía su olor.

Actualmente el jinete junto con todo el grupo estaba siguiendo a la pequeña criatura en medio de la ventisca.

Al cabo de unos minutos el dragón empezó a ponerse más inquieto, solo significaba una cosa: su dueño estaba cerca. El corazón de Hipo se pronto se llenó de alegría y tenia de nuevo energía para seguir. Apresurando el paso siguió adelante.

De entre la nieve apareció una figura, mucho más alta de lo que esperaba.

El poco optimismo que sintió se desvaneció al instante _'No es el…'_

* * *

><p>Anna se acercó hacia donde su pequeño guía le decía. <em>'Espero que no se equivoque' '*suspiro* Esta nieva es bastante densa'<em>

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se vio rodeada por un grupo de personas de aspecto horrible. Todos estaban cubiertos de pieles de diferentes colores. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, cubiertas por la nieve.

La princesa velozmente abrazó a Halvard contra sí, intentando protegerlo. Se dio vuelta para correr pero de detuvo en seco.

Frente a la joven estaba un animal monstruoso, sacado de una novela de terror. La fiera era de color verde agua, tenía pintas marrón, rojo y azul por todo su cuerpo incluyendo las alas. Pero lo que de verdad la asusto era el hecho de que tenía dos cabezas que la miraban con un par de ojos amarillos, como los de una serpiente.

La joven casi se desmayó _'Ahora no. Hal me necesita'_

Anna junto todo su coraje y los enfrentó

"¡MONGLES! ¡Cómo se atreven a invadir estas tierras!" "¡COM-!"

Hipo levanto su voz por encima la de ella "No somos esos 'mongoles', somos vikingos y ese niño está con nosotros"

'_bien, eso no lo vi venir' _Pensó la muchacha.

"No queremos ningún problema, solo al pequeño. Su hermano lo está esperando" El tono del joven era calmado y amable, para la situación.

Anna se calmó un poco, lo suficiente para pensar un poco. Necesitaba tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos, ella le contestó.

"Les voy a regresar a Halvard, pero quiero saber que les pasó ¿Acaso los mongoles los atacaron?" Tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiese antes de que su hermana llegase, tanto de este grupo, como del imperio de Gengis Kan que estaba interesado en su reino.

"Primero quiero saber tu nombre"

"Yo soy Anna. Vivo en el reino de Arendelle, que está a menos dos kilómetros de aquí" _'No hace falta que sepan que también soy una princesa, je je je'_

Hipo suspiro "Somos los hooligans, una tribu de vikingos que vivíamos en la isla de Berk" "Fuimos expulsados de nuestro hogar por los romanos. Ellos solo vinieron y mataron a toda mi gente"

"Lo lamento mucho" Dijo Anna con tristeza en sus palabras.

"Veo que tienen problemas con estos 'Mongoles' ¿Quiénes son?"

La joven miro a su arredro y vio que no solo había un dragón, sino varios. Parecía que estaban bajo control de los vikingos. Tuvo una idea _'Si juego bien mis cartas, tal vez pueda dejarle el terreno libre a Elsa para que haga algún trato con ellos '_

"Ellos son un imperio, al igual que los romanos. Tienen muchas cosas en común con ellos, solo que tienen muchos más hombres y territorio" además agrego "y por su puesto están del otro lado, me refiero que están 'enfrente' por así decirlo de los romanos" Con un suspiro continuo "Hace algunos meses que están interesados en nuestro reino. Hasta ahora no intentaron nada hostil, pero no creo que eso dure mucho" Miro a Hipo con preocupación.

Él comenzó a examinarla y asimilar todo lo que había dicho _'Su ropa es buena. No la que llevaría una campesina. Sabe demasiado acerca de lo que está pasando con los invasores, tal vez sea una condesa o algo parecido. Para que mencione todo esto significa que están con el agua al cuello y que necesita ayuda. Ella quiere que muerda la carnada ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo? Ella sabe que nosotros también estamos mal'_

Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir apuntando a la fuente del sonido. Todos los demás dragones lo imitaron.

"¡Esperen! Es mi esposo. Él fue a buscar a la reina para que los ayude"

'_¡Lo sabía! Ella es importante'_

Pronto se pudo escuchar el ruido de un grupo de personas caminando en su dirección.

Al cabo de unos momentos pudo vislumbrar las siluetas de todos los hombres que se acercaban. Algunos de ellos venían a caballo, otros a pie.

Pronto todos llegaron hasta el grupo de vikingos. Comenzaron a abrir un camino para alguien que venía atrás.

'_La reina'_ pensó Hipo. Ella se bajó de su caballo, flanqueada por tres guardias de su escolta personal.

Hipo observo a la mujer delante de él. Ella llevaba una capa de color violeta, con una capucha del mismo color que cubría su rostro. Cuando el viento soplo, pudo ver un poco del atuendo que llevaba debajo. Era un vestido de un color llamativo para Hipo, no era celeste ni verde, sino una tonalidad intermedia. Tenía un diseño floral simple en su pecho. La parte superior de su atuendo y las mangas eran de color negro. También llevaba guantes del mismo color que su vestido.

Anna se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, la mujer las escucho. Una vez que terminaron, enfilo hacia donde estaban los vikingos.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de su grupo, él y su fiel compañero Chimuelo, avanzaron.

La reina se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro. Hipo se quedó impresionado con la belleza de esta mujer: tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, una cabellera rubia arreglada en un intricado peinado y labios de color rosa pálido.

Por su parte Elsa vio al joven que tenía delante de ella, acompañado de una enorme bestia alada, cubierto de escamas color negro azabache. Parecía ser la cruza entre una lagartija con un murciélago, con un deje parecido al de un gato, a causa de sus ojos que tenían las pupilas contraídas y por una posición defensiva parecida al de este animal. 'Dragones… realmente existen' Ella estaba sorprendida, no había creído cuando le dijeron que estas criaturas habían aparecido tan cerca de su reino.

Por otra parte el muchacho parecía tener alrededor de la misma edad que ella o quizá la su hermana Anna. Estaba vestido solamente con pieles color negro de pies a cabeza, con una capa de la misma tonalidad haciendo juego. Tenía una espada del lado derecho de su cuerpo, por lo que era una persona zurda. También llevaba un escudo en su espalda. Extrañamente tenía un carcaj lleno de flechas en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, pero ningún arco.

El joven tenía ojos color verde, con un cabello rojizo castaño. Tenía algunas pequeñas trenzas en su cabello, probablemente alguna costumbre de su tribu. Gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas con algunas cicatrices menores; algunas más notorias que otras.

Ambos líderes estaban frente a frente.

Ante que nadie pudiese advertir, Hipo sacó su espada con un rápido movimiento. La hoja del arma se envolvió en fuego, a pesar del frio. Todos los guardias se prepararon para atacar. El jinete levantó un poco más su espada y se inclinó hacia adelante, en un ademan. Todos los soldados dieron un paso adelante para defender a su reina.

Hipo tiro su arma a los pies de Elsa, clavándose en el suelo congelado delante de ella. Las llamas se extinguieron al instante. Al mismo tiempo colocó su rodilla derecha en la nieve y flexionó la otra; inclinó el torso y la cabeza en dirección al suelo, poniendo su mano derecha en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo sobre su pierna arqueada.

Elsa escucho la voz de hipo por primera vez. Para ella, la apariencia de este hombre no era lo que se esperase de un vikingo y estaba ansiosa por oírlo hablar.

El levantó su cabeza para poder verla los ojos.

"Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Haddock; soy el tercero de mi nombre. Hijo de Estoico, el vasto líder de mi tribu, los hooligans" "Actualmente ese título es mío"

"Su majestad, le imploro que nos brinde su ayuda. Como pude ver mi pueblo está reducido a una sombre de los que hace poco fuimos" Hipo señalo a todos los que estaban detrás. Se podían ver los rostros famélicos, asustados o ambas cosas. Una ola de rencor atravesó a Hipo antes de poder continuar "Los romanos nos atacaron sin piedad, sin advertencia. Pelemos lo mejor que pudimos, pero ellos nos superaban en número, armamento, entrenamiento y como si eso no fuese poco sabían cómo combatir dragones. Todo esto más el factor sorpresa nos llevaron a donde estamos ahora" La mirada del joven perdió la rabia para adoptar en ella la honestidad "Lo que nosotros queremos pedirle es su ayuda para poder volver a vivir como los dioses mandan, a poder volver a trabajar la tierra para vivir del sudor de nuestra frente. A cambio nos convertiremos en su escudo y su espada para defenderla a usted, a su gente y a su reino. Compartiremos todo lo que sabemos y los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Le juro que no la decepcionaremos"

Elsa contemplo al jinete que tenía ante ella. Vio que parecía ser alguien integro, pero a su vez el príncipe Hans también parecía serlo en un comienzo. Pero lo que ella no podía dudar era de los dragones. Serian una adquisición invaluable al reino, sin mencionar a los guerreros que también obtendría, a todo lo que podrían aprender de ellos. Quizá podrían enseñarles a pelear mejor a su propio ejército o tal vez podrían tener talentos útiles a futro, las posibilidades parecían infinitas. Pero los riesgos no eran menores. Tal vez se revelasen o quizá esto fuese una trampa elaborada.

De nuevo al ver a esta gente, le parecía muy difícil que se tratase de un ataque encubierto. De lo que si estaba segura era de que si lo que decían era verdad, no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Elsa tomo un decisión 'Dios, espero que sea la correcta…' Esperó alguna señal de los cielos, pero no llego.

La reina, se inclinó hacia la espada para sacarla de la nieve. Con un poco se esfuerzo la retiro para poder examinarla. No era una conocedora de este tipo de artilugio, fuera de lo básico, pero incluso ella podía apreciar las inscripciones en el mango de la espada, los grabados en la hoja y el hecho de que pudiese envolverse en llamas. Todo junto le decía que esta arma tuvo que haber sido forjada por un herrero muy hábil, un maestro del arte tal vez.

Hipo por su parte estaba demasiado nervioso. No podía para de temblar. Por suerte hacia bástate frio como para que pasara como consecuencia del clima. 'Espero que no ayude'

"Esta espada es muy buena, apuesto que costó una fortuna"

La reina era una bella mujer, y su voz no era diferente. Por un segundo él se quedó cautivado por la suavidad de su tono.

"Desafortunadamente no me sirve para nada" El alma del muchacho casi salió de su cuerpo.

"Por otra parte considero que a usted le podría resultar más útil que a mi si planea cumplir su promesa"

La reina suavizo su mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Ella tomó con la espada con dos manos, indicando que se levante para que la tome. Hipo así los hizo, devolviéndola a su vaina.

"Por favor sígame, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar" Elsa se giró en la dirección que había venido.

Se dio cuenta que él no la estaba siguiendo_ 'Quizá lo presione demasiado'_.

Dándole nuevamente una leve sonrisa le dijo "Jefe Haddock, por aquí" Eso lo sacó de su letargo.

Él, su tribu, Anna, Kristoff y toda la guardia de la reina empezaron a marchar rumbo a Arendelle, siguiendo a su líder.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo. Tengo que decir que este capítulo vino a mi más fácil que el anterior y no es tan corto como había planeado, por lo que estoy muy contento. En realidad la idea era escribir mil palabras o menos, pero me excedí un poco XD<p> 


	5. El comienzo de una nueva vida

Como entrenar a tu dragón, ni Frozen me pertenecen, sino a DreamWorks y Disney, respectivamente.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza con este capítulo, solo les voy a decir que no me estuvo llendo bien en la universidad ultímateme, así que me dedique más estudiar, dejando el resto de lado. Ahora las cosas están más tranquilas y por eso estoy de vuelta; solo lo comento porque creo que se merecen una explicación. Les prometo que no voy a abandonar la historia. En fin *suspiro* dejando de lado el mal trago vamos a lo que todos nos importa, el capítulo.

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 5: El comienzo de una nueva vida*/

Elsa sabía que las este tipo de situaciones no se podían resolver solamente con el juramento de un hombre atormentado, necesitaba algo más, algo que le diera la seguridad de que su reino no saldría perjudicado de este predicamento.

Aun ni siquiera estaba segura de permitir a estos vikingos un lugar tras las murallas.

Por lo que sabía eran un pueblo guerreo orgulloso, sin mencionar su fama por ser inmisericordes. No había garantías de que no fueran a ser atacados una vez que se hayan recuperado, o peor aún, durante este mismo viaje.

La reina suspiro. _'Una cosa a la vez Elsa, una cosa las vez. No necesito inventar problemas donde aún no los hay'_ tenía que calmar sus nervios o al menos tener un poco de perspectiva_. 'Vamos a intentar algo…'_

Elsa redujo un poco la marcha del su caballo para que Hipo pudiese oírla. "Jefe Haddock"

El avanzó. "¿Su majestad?"

"Quería saber algunas cosas acerca de sus dragones ¿Estaría bien preguntárselo ahora?"

Hipo no sabía que estaba esperando de esta reina, pero ciertamente, no que preguntara tan amablemente. _'Interesante'_

"Por supuesto que sí. Responderé lo mejor que pueda a sus inquietudes"

"¿Los tiene bajo control?"

"Si, son excelentes compañeros una vez que pasa su aspecto"

"¿Alguna vez fueron atacados por ellos?"

"Para responder a eso debería contarle una historia bastante larga para este momento, pero por ahora debo decirle la verdad. Sí, todos nosotros o al menos la mayoría fuimos atacados en algún momento. Claro que todos los encuentros fueron causados por alguna razón. No son animales que actúen impulsivamente, siempre hubo algo que disparo estos eventos y nadie salió con heridas graves"

"Ya veo. Son criaturas inteligentes. Entonces, ¿Podrían _planear_ un ataque contra nosotros?"

Hipo entendió lo que estaba preguntado. _'Así que ya no estamos hablando de los dragones…'_

"Claro que podrían, pero no lo harían salvo que se vean amenazados. Yo y el resto de la tribu confiamos en ellos"

"Confianza…"

"Así es su majestad, le aseguro que la confianza es todo. Lo único que necesita es darles una oportunidad, no se va a arrepentir de lo que va a encontrar. Después de todo, a veces para ganar hay que dar algo primero y yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a darles esa oportunidad. De hecho lo hice hace algunos años, la mejor decisión que he tomado"

Cada uno fijó la mirada en el otro buscando algo que les permitiera saber, o al menos darles un indicio, de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiase a ambas partes.

Los dos extraños no encontraron razón para confiar en el otro, pero tampoco hallaron nada que les indicara un peligro inmediato, y dadas las circunstancias eso era algo bastante bueno.

Hipo inclino la cabeza en dirección de la reina. La conversación había terminado, por ahora.

"Jefe…"

"¿Si, su alteza?"

Ella llamó a un soldado de su guardia para que se arrimase.

"Por favor dígale a este soldado lo que necesitará su gente para pasar la noche"

"Por su puesto su majestad"

Esla apuro la marcha, sin oír la respuesta de Hipo, hasta llegar al lado del capitán de su escolta.

"Capitán Gardenward ¿Cree que él dice la verdad?" Este capitán había servido durante muchos años bajo el mando de su padre y ahora lo hacía bajo su reinado. El hombre ya entrado en años, tenía una complexión fornida, cabello mayormente blanco y ojos color marrón. También tenía una presencia que irradiaba autoridad, del tipo que solo se obtiene mediante la experiencia y una conducta admirable; no mediante el miedo. En pocas palabras este hombre era un ejemplo a seguir y uno de los más recientes confidentes de la reina.

"Pienso que si, al menos él. No puedo hablar por el resto, seguramente muchos de ellos no les entusiasma la idea"

"¿Debería aceptarlos? Por qué no parecen del tipo de gente en la que se puede confiar"

"Por supuesto que no puede confiar en ellos. Eso tomara años, si es que alguna vez ocurre" Gardenward hizo una pequeña pausa "Mi reina, esto no se trata de confianza, sino de intereses mutuos. Debemos ofrecerles algo para que estén de nuestro lado, hasta que podamos construir una relación mejor. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder una arma tan poderosa ante nadie, ni nada"

Elsa permaneció impasiva, estudiando lo que le dijo su capitán así como las palabras del jefe Haddock.

Luego de algunos momentos rompió el silencio "Gracias por su sincera opinión, capitán" él hombre se limitó a darle un ligera reverencia.

De todo lo que le dijo una frase en particular se quedó con ella _'No podemos darnos el lujo de ceder una arma tan poderosa a nadie, ni nada'_ Elsa continuo elaborando sus pensamientos _'Si no son nuestros aliados, no lo serán de nadie más. De una manera u otra'_ La reina suspiro _'Espero no tener que llegar a tales extremos'_

Mientras tanto la marcha continuaba sin pausa, hacia el reino.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle, muralla sur<em>

Luego de unas horas de caminata, Anna se acercó a Hipo.

"Pronto vamos a llegar"

"¿Que tan pronto es eso?" La verdad es que él estaba ansioso por llegar, más que nada por el resto. Necesitaban descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas. Todos ellos.

Ella señalo en la dirección en la marchaban.

"¿Ves? Justo ahí está la muralla sur"

El joven jefe siguió con la mirada donde le señalaban. No podía ver un muro, la nevada acortaba la vista a pesar de que había amainado desde que se encontraron con la reina.

El seguía intentando ver algo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando no era la muralla en sí, sino su silueta. De inmediato reconoció la estructura de piedra.

"Ya la veo" un silencio incomodo los invadió. Ella no sabía que decirle, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que su hermana insistía que era imposible hacerla guardar silencio por más de diez segundos. Mientras tanto él no tenía ganas de socializar.

"Mejor voy a avisarle al resto"

Sin mirar atrás fue a hablar con al resto de los vikingos.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron, Hipo vio un campamento bastante armado. Había tiendas distribuidas en círculos, cada uno con una fogata de tamaño considerable en el medio. Al lado de las hogueras estaban listos los utensilios de concina.<p>

En ese momento estaban llegando la leña así como la comida, ambas traídas en grandes carretas.

Hasta ahora todo lo que había pedido a ese soldado estaba presente. _'No puedo negar que trabajan rápido…'_

Mirando a su alrededor observo el paisaje que lo rodeaba. La tormenta de nieve había remitido totalmente, al menos en esta parte ya que a lo lejos se podía observar que todavía seguía cayendo nieve. Pero eso no era lo importante.

El lugar en donde ahora se encontraban estaba en el límite del bosque. Los árboles en esta zona eran más bajos que en Berk, aunque compartían los acantilados y el terreno rocoso de su tierra natal. Mirando más se cerca se dio cuenta de que, excepto en donde se encontraban, el resto del lugar era inaccesible.

Aparentemente este era el único camino por el que se podía llegar al reino. Las formaciones rocosas proporcionaban una defensa natural para cualquier ataque por tierra.

El golpe de una caja contra la tierra sacó a Hipo de sus pensamientos. Lo que se había caído era un cofre de madera lleno de manzanas, inmediatamente se acercó a ayudar a recogerlas. Así empezó su primer día en el reino de Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Luego del pequeño incidente del cajón de madera, una catarata de trabajo lo inundo. De pronto todos lo estaban llamando, aparentemente cada pequeña decisión y pedido tenían que pasar por el primero, desde quienes iban a ser los responsables de preparar la comida hasta donde poner las tiendas que faltaban armar.<p>

Luego de algunas horas, cuando el cielo daba los primeros indicios del atardecer, el trabajo lo supero. _'¡ODIN! ¿Cómo voy a lidiar con todo esto? No puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo...'_

"Jefe Haddock" Un soldado lo llamó.

"¿Si?"

"La reina requiere su presencia inmediatamente. Se me ha enviado para escoltarlo"

'_Claro. ¿¡Cómo si ya no tuviera suficiente!?' _Pensó exasperado "Solo necesito un minuto" Girándose rápidamente, vio como todavía faltaban mil cosas por hacer. Estaba a punto de irse dejando que el resto se las arreglase como sea posible, después de todo tenía una buena excusa. De pronto vio a Gobber ayudando a un jinete con su dragón. _'¡Claro!'_ de pronto los engranajes en la mente de Hipo comenzaron a trabajar.

Rápidamente comenzó a llamar con viva voz a sus confidentes más capaces. "¡Gobber, Astrid, Sae, Kjell, PataPez!"

Inmediatamente ellos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y acudieron.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada comenzó a dar órdenes "Gobber y Astrid, necesito que se encarguen de los dragones, busquen un lugar donde puedan descansar y comida. Quiero que al menos cuatro personas los estén vigilando siempre y que los que estén en mejor forma se preparen para atacar" todos lo miraron con una cara de incredulidad "No es que no confié en nuestros huéspedes, pero no está de más ser precavidos" antes de darse vuelta le dio una última indicación "discreción ante todo".

Mirando a Sae y Kjell dijo "ustedes se van a encargar de la gente. Kjell, estas a cargo de la comida y Sae de los arreglos para dormir"

Hipo se dirigió a todos "Si creen que necesitan a alguien más para que los ayude, búsquenlo". Tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir adelante "Yo voy a hablar con la reina ahora mismo, solo ella sabrá para qué. Por mi parte voy a dejarle en claro que a pesar de lo que estamos viviendo, no somos su vasallos sino sus aliados, quiero que eso quede en claro" La última parte la dijo con más énfasis, para calmarlos un poco. Y bien que lo necesitaban.

"Confió en ustedes"

Hipo se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que llamaba a PataPez. Le hizo señas para que caminase a su lado.

"Necesito que me ayudes, a convencerla de que los dragones son seguros"

Su gigante compañero asintió solemnemente. Antes de lo pensado, los dos dejaron atrás el campamento y estaban en camino a la ciudadela de Arendelle para ver a Elsa.

* * *

><p>Una vez que cruzaron las murallas, fueron recibidos por la ciudad. Los dos jóvenes quedaron maravillados por la vista que tenían delante de ellos. Era muy diferente a la isla en que vivian.<p>

Las calles estaban hechas de adoquines perfectamente alineados, dejando espacio para que pasen cómodamente dos carretas, una en cada sentido. Las sendas estaban hechas también de piedra, pero a diferencia de las calles, estas cambiaban su diseño en cada tienda.

Las casas eran todas hechas de madera, aunque algunas tenían también canto. Estos edificios estaban pegados unos a otros, siendo la mayoría de dos pisos, con un techo a dos aguas. Lo extraño era que el techo se elevaba bastante por encima de la estructura principal, siendo algunos de la mitad del tamaño total de la casa.

Conforme avanzaban, los muros del castillo junto con sus torres exteriores se hacían más imponentes.

Ya frente a la puerta principal, luego de cruzar un pequeño puente, se extendía un patio interior con dos fuentes gemelas algunos metros antes de la entrada al castillo.

En este punto la guardia para los vikingos paso de ser uno a seis soldados. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver al capitán Gardenward.

"Por aquí caballeros" el hombre se puso al frente, liderando el grupo. En cuanto el último de ellos ingresó, las grandes hojas de roble revestido con metal, se cerraron con un sonoro golpe tras de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Campamento vikingo, algunas horas después<em>

Decir que Hipo estaba cansado, era poco. Lo único que quería era llegar a un lugar donde pudiese dormir, de preferencia hasta el Ragnarök, no importaba si era una cama, una tabla o la espalda de Chimuelo. El único problema era que ahora como el jefe tenía deberes que cumplir con su pueblo. Tenía que decirles a todos del acuerdo inicial con el que había llegado con la reina.

Al acercarse a las hogueras, rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre los dos jóvenes.

Hipo tomó la iniciativa. Comenzó a caminar con un paso firme y seguro, barbilla en alto, manteniendo a raya el cansancio. Ahora lo que se necesitaba era un líder fuerte, o al menos la imagen de uno, ya habría tiempo para quebrantarse más tarde. Él siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una roca de tamaño considerable. Se subió a ella con la ayuda de PataPez.

'_Así me van a escuchar, eso espero, considerando mis antecedentes'_

Tomando aire, habló con la voz más grave que pudo. Su rostro daba a entender que cualquier pregunta se debía hacer al final, no debía haber ninguna interrupción ahora.

"La reina Elsa y yo establecimos un acuerdo inicial. Se nos darán tierras tanto afuera como adentro de la muralla, también se nos proveerá los materiales necesarios, así como herramientas y hombres, todo lo necesario para que podamos trabajar. Podremos reconstruir nuestras casas, nuestras granjas…" dijo lo último con un deje de una alegría cautelosa.

Varias caras se iluminaron al escuchar estas palabras. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos creían que podrían reconstruir sus vidas, otros no estaban tan convencidos que algunas vez serían capaces de tener otra vez lo que les fue robado, pero en general todos estaban ansiosos por volver a ponerse de pie de nuevo, ya sea por la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, orgullo, o simplemente, venganza.

Hipo continuo. "También estaremos bajo la protección de este reino" Los susurros cobraron fuerza.

"A cambio de todo esto, nosotros tendremos asistirlos con nuestros dragones en caso de que sean atacados. También tendremos que compartir la toda la información que tenemos sobre ellos"

Él hizo un pausa para recuperar el aliento "Con respecto al entrenamiento para volar sobre los dragones, por ahora la convencí de que no era posible a menos que consigamos más, muchos más dragones, así que ese no será un problema por ahora"

Con las nuevas noticias, algunos rostros perdieron su color, mientras que otros ganaron un semblante más oscuro. Nadie quería ceder ni un ápice de inteligencia con unos casi extraños, sobre las bestias aladas.

"Sé que no es lo que nadie quiera, pero dadas las circunstancias, es acuerdo muy bueno para nosotros. Además creo que la reina nos necesita más de lo que dejo ver, tengo una buena corazonada. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo esto terminara bien" Hipo estaba impresionado de que realmente le hayan creído eso último, la verdad es que solo estaba mintiendo para tranquilizar a todos, lo cual resultó; pero lo realmente sorprendente era que haya podido mentir tan convincentemente, quizá no era tan mal jefe después de todo.

El gentío se empezó a disipar, listos para descansar teniendo en mente que el futuro era mucho menos sombrío que hacer algunos días.

Hipo se dirigió a la tienda que compartiría con Gobber y Kjell. Una almohada junto con una cobija lo esperaban para llevarlo al mundo de los sueños.

'_Mejor me duermo antes de que alguien llegue. Si me necesitan, seguro que me despertaran'_

Cuando se recostó, la fatiga se hizo sentir con un vigor aplastante.

* * *

><p><em>Berk<em>

Ettore sabía que algo debió haber quedado atrás, no pudieron librarse de todo tan rápido. Él no estaba pensando en el equipo de entrenamiento chamuscado que encontraron en la arena, no. No necesitaba información adicional de los dragones, él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba para matar a las bestias. Lo que estaba buscando era algo más valioso, no realmente para la misión del Cesar, sino para la suya, su misión personal.

Revolviendo la casa del antiguo jefe Estoico, Ettore estaba buscando algo. No sabía que exactamente, pero algo que le diera algún indicio sobre su próximo oponente, el hijo de Valka.

Si algo era este hombre, era persistente. Sin saltarse ninguna piedra o trozo de madera había inspeccionado toda la planta baja, ahora estaba en el primer piso, específicamente en la habitación de Hipo. Luego de la ardua tarea de mover la gigante roca en el cuarto, su insistencia dio frutos.

Lo que hallo no era otra cosa que un pequeño libro. En el exterior su cubierta era de cuero. Tanto el reverso con el frente estaban trabajados cuidadosamente, con un diseño bastante intrincado. La única diferencia entre la cubierta y la contratapa era un dibujo en el centro de la misma. La estampa era la de una cara. Esta tenía una forma triangular con un casco ornamentado con cuernos, solo dejando ver un par de ojos bastante extraños, la boca era otra cosa rara, tenía dientes puntiagudos, muy prominentes.

Pensando un poco, Ettore, recordó que esta era la cara de los guardianes de piedra tallados cerca de la costa de la isla.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, descendió las escaleras, se sentó frente al fuego dispuesto a hojear su nuevo material de lectura.

Una sorpresa fue lo que se llevó al no encontrar ninguna letra, sino dibujos. Todas las páginas tenían imágenes de la isla: sus bosques, la aldea, el mar, la arena, la playa y muchos otros lugares que no podía ubicar. También encontró retratos de algunas personas que no conocía, lo extraño de esto era que ninguna de las pinturas se repetía, a excepción de las de un dragón color negro. La bestia estaba en varias posiciones. Había algunas en las que estaba dormido, en otras estaba caminando, otras volando incluso había una en la que parecía jugar con otro dragón.

'_este muchacho sí que es algo único'_

Cuando termino de ver todo el libro, llego a una conclusión.

A lo largo de la vida él conoció a muchos tipos de personas, algunos políticos, soldados, poetas y demás. Se había vuelto un excelente juez del carácter; un vistazo le bastaba para saber a quién se enfrentaba. Esta vez no pudo ver a su enemigo directamente, pero otros medio estaban a su alcance, como este. Este cuaderno de ilustraciones era la ventana al alma de este hombre, como casi todo el arte. Lo que vio, era la esencia de un artista que buscaba la belleza en todo y era bueno en eso; básicamente era un espíritu noble, no apto para la guerra, no era un guerrero. Él no estaba cortado para la batalla, había nacido en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta frente de la fogata. Con el libro en una mano lo levanto, intentando medir su peso, su valía. Antes de terminar con él, tenía algo que decirle.

"Hijo de Valka, espero que tengas algún primogénito. Sería muy aburrido que esta cacería terminara contigo"

Riéndose tranquilamente, tiró el cuaderno a las llamas donde empezó a consumirse. El romano abandono el recinto, en busca de una cama, sin mirar nuevamente a lo que una vez fue una obra de arte, no valía la pena.

A medida que el cuero y el papel se volvían cenizas, una pieza triangular con bordes redondeados prevaleció, era una de las escamas de Chimuelo que Hipo usaba como marcador. Estaba oculta en un pliegue la funda. Conforme las llamas seguían quemando, la pequeña pieza ganó un brillo opaco, tal como un trozo de obsidiana. En medio de la soledad nadie más vio este espectáculo soberbio, que a pesar de no tener público siguió adelante hasta que las llamas se extinguieron.

Con la salida del sol, la escama ya no tenía el lustre que hace poco mostraba, ahora estaba oculta entre los restos de la fogata, intacta.

* * *

><p>Como habrán notado, estos no son exactamente los Elsa e Hipo que vimos en las películas, quise mostrarlos un poco más cautos y maduros que antes, más desconfiados de los extraños, con justa razón considerando su pasado junto con sus experiencias más recientes, de las que sabremos un poco, mas adelante. Espero que les guste, también para aquellos que los quieren ver juntos a estos dos les digo que no desesperen todavía hay tiempo.<p> 


End file.
